


In Your Arms Again (Buck Returns)

by kitkat0723



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck finally comes home, Christopher Missed his Buck, Eddie Finally had Buck back in his arms, Eddie totally stress Cleans, F/M, Love Letters Series, M/M, The ending And perhaps the beginning, This has all the feels y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: It's a great day in the Diaz household the missing member of their family comes home.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley&Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	In Your Arms Again (Buck Returns)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer than what it was. But when you're an author with ADHD sometimes things don't go as planned. I really hope you like this last installment of this series. I am so proud of all the work within these fics. It's been amazing to write. I appreciate all the love and comments. We had planned to show all the stuff Buck brought back home but my brain just wouldn't let me. I spazzed out all day about this fic, so I really hope you love it. 
> 
> There's a slight mention of Eddie's PTSD and Depression but that's about it for the heavy part. 
> 
> Thank you To Shanachie (REB) for writing this with me. It was quite the epic journey.

Every nerve ending in his body felt like it would claw its way out of his skin. The washer was going at full speed, so was the dishwasher. The mop bucket was filled with hot soapy water and the cleaner Abuela loved to use when she cleaned. All of Christopher’s toys were picked up and put away. The blankets they’d used the night before to make a fort were stored neatly inside the linen closet. All the knickknacks and books, and _stuff_ on the shelves had been dusted. He’d even reorganized their DVD collection. Eddie was burning the midnight oil, trying to get ready for Buck to finally come home. He felt nervous, excited, and a whole ton of other emotions.   
He remembered the last time he was like this, it was prom and Shannon had agreed to come to his house to meet his parents. He cleaned the night before that too. Except that time he didn’t use the lemon cleaner, he used bleach because they’d had white floors. Passing a hand through his hair, he dropped the rag and pledge on the couch so it was there later when he cleaned the coffee table, _again._ He wanted everything to be perfect when Buck came back through the doors. So while Christopher slept, Eddie cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. Hoping his mind would settle.   
Realistically he knows nothing about Buck has changed. He was still their Buck. Sweet, loving, kind, gentle. But Eddie also knew there was a side of Buck only he was privy to. The one who worried he said the wrong thing. The one who shrunk in on himself when things weren’t right. The Buck who no matter what he was going through would never tell you, didn’t want you to worry, unless you pushed and pushed and pushed until finally he’d say what was eating him up. Eddie knew he’d likely see that Buck in the weeks to come, so before it happened, he wanted everything to be perfect. Grabbing the mop, he pushed the bucket with his foot and scrubbed the kitchen floors, knowing they probably needed a good scrubbing before the morning was finished and he had to go pick up Christopher then fight LA traffic into LAX.   
When the last load of laundry was put away and the dishes were safely tucked into the white cabinets, Eddie headed down to their room to try to catch a few hours of sleep at least. It was already two in the morning. Christopher would be up in another five, but Eddie was still restless. He walked into their bedroom and snagged Buck’s hoodie where he left it from the previous night. Slipping it on, he slipped under the blankets, and pulled out his phone. Maybe scrolling social media would help lull him to sleep, but he doubted it. He saw the new email alert, and felt his heartbeat faster. Buck would be waking up soon in Pennsylvania. He didn’t have to read it yet, they could be together when he read it. Except, this was the last letter he’d get out of this stupid month, so grabbing one of Buck’s pillows, he pulled it against him, and opened the email. After his eyes traced the black words on the white screen a third time, he put his phone on the bed and wiped his eyes. He really, really wanted Buck home. Sighing, he rolled over, pulling the covers up his body and closed his eyes.   
In the morning, shoving the blankets off of him, he hit the alarm to silence it. Maybe he’d have a chance... When he heard the scrapping of crutches on the floor, he knew his solo cup of coffee was not going to be had. Christopher knocked on the door, and Eddie moved off the bed to answer it. Chris’s smile was huge when the door opened.   
“Buck comes home today!”   
Eddie laughed and crouched down to hug Christopher to him. “He does. Which means we should start our day, huh?”   
“Yes! Are you going to… going to get me early from school?”   
Eddie nodded. “You bet. I will be there early to get you. Let's get moving.”   
While Chris took his shower, Eddie took one of his own, then slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Chris took longer than usual to pick out a uniform, so they were slightly late getting out the door, but all things considered it wasn’t too bad.   
“Try not to get your uniform dirty today Christopher. There won’t be anytime to stop at home and change.” Eddie pulled out of the driveway and headed for the school a few miles away.   
From the back seat, Chris watched the city they called home pass by. “Okay, Dad, but you could leave clothes in the truck like you do for you and Buck for work.”   
Eddie chuckled. “Maybe we should add some for you, huh?”   
“Yep. Do you think Buck will like the card I made him?”   
Eddie turned around briefly to look at his son at a light before turning back to the road. “You know he loves everything you make him. He’ll love this one. But I bet he’d love a hug more.”   
“The _biggest_!”   
Eddie smiled. “Absolutely.”   
Pulling up to Christopher’s school on time, Eddie got out and let Christopher out of the back. Bending down, he hugged Christopher.   
“I love you, Christopher.”   
“Love you dad. Do you have my note?” Chris looked up at Eddie questioningly.   
“I put it in your backpack last night.”   
“Thank you.” With one last hug, Eddie watched Chris walk towards school, giving a wave to his aide.   
Getting back into the truck, Eddie contemplated what to do with the six or so hours he had to kill. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the school traffic, he hit Chim’s speed dial.   
_“Yeah?”_ Chim sounded slightly exhausted, making Eddie wince.   
“Did you talk to Josh?” It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t want to take Maddie home or see Evelyn for the second time this week, but the truck wouldn’t be able to fit all of them.   
_“Yeah, he’s all set to pick Maddie and Evelyn up.”_ Eddie heard something crash in the background and hoped like hell nothing was seriously wrong.   
“Everything okay?”   
_“The coffee pot just exploded,”_ Chim told him miserably. Eddie winced, then hit his blinker, turning towards Maddie and Chim’s house.   
“I’ll be there in a bit.”   
_“Yeah, yeah,”_ Chim muttered, then hung up the phone.   
Eddie stopped at one of the coffee shops along the way, grabbing coffee for both him and Chimney.   
When he pulled up in front of Maddie and Chim’s house, he smiled at the bright yellow flowers that lined the walk. He, Chimney, and Christopher had planted them three days ago. He was sure Maddie would love them. Grabbing the coffee, he stepped out of the car and headed up the walk.   
Chim greeted him with a scowl, and willingly accepted the coffee. “My daughter knew her mother was coming home today. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Chim led the way back to the kitchen, where Eddie could see the signs of cleaning up.   
“I was too nervous to sleep, Chris went down a little late. I had a late night, too.”   
Eddie set his coffee down and then stepped over to help when Chim went back to cleaning. He knew Chimney didn’t have to be in until eleven. “I want them home, but sleep would be good too.”   
“Oh, yeah. So what do you and Christopher have planned for today since you’re not working?”   
“We’re gonna pick Buck up, then go home.”   
“You two are married without being married.”   
“So?” Eddie looked over as he wrung out the rag and slipped it over the side of the sink to dry.   
“Just saying. It’s not even official yet. You’re both young. You should be celebrating his big return.”   
Eddie laughed, gave a shrug. “I also have a kid. And before you say anything more about me having the day off, you knew I asked for it when he filed his furlough.”   
Chim sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I just miss her.”   
Eddie nodded. “I totally get that. It’s been... Well, it’s been a lot. But they’re coming home today.”   
“About time. Maddie told me Buck has been a rock for her.”   
“Mm. She’s been his, not that he’s said it in that many words. But I could tell the few times I talked to him.”   
“I’m glad they have each other.” Chim tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash, then rose from the table.   
“I need to get going.”   
“Uh huh. See you tomorrow.” Eddie rose, grabbing his keys from the table.   
“Right. Say hi to my wife for me.” Chim glared at him.   
“You got it.” Eddie smiled as they hugged goodbye. He had to go clean up the kitchen still.   
He was in the middle of doing that when his phone rang. Seeing the picture that popped up made him drop the can of stove cleaner he was holding. He picked up the line quickly.   
“Is everything okay, Buck?”   
_“Everything is fine, babe. I just wanted to hear your voice before we boarded.”_ The easy smooth tone settled most of the worry he had.   
“I miss you.”   
_“Soon,”_ his boyfriend promised. Thank goodness. These next few hours would kill him. _“Another five hours and I’ll be home in your arms.”_ _  
_ “I’m not sure who’s more excited... me or Christopher. I told him I would pick him up early so he could be at the airport.”   
Eddie leaned against the counter, picturing the many nights and mornings spent in the kitchen. With and without Christopher.   
_“I’m glad. I can’t wait to see you both. Hold you both.”_ They couldn’t wait to do both for him.   
“The feeling is mutual. I love you.” He’d say it for the rest of his life. He loved Evan Buckley with every piece of his tattered and torn heart.   
_“I love you so damn much, babe. Soon. Very soon.”_  
Eddie bit his lip. There was so much to say, but he knew they would and could wait until Buck was home. After they shared their first kiss again.   
“Counting the minutes.” Eddie was going to say something else, when the loudspeaker calling for the gates came through the line.   
_“That’s our call. Soon,_ ” Buck promised again.   
“Soon,” Eddie echoed, slowly lowering the phone from his ear and hitting end call.   
Eddie finished cleaning up the already clean kitchen, then grabbed a new shirt because he’d spilled coffee on the first one, before snagging his keys and heading back out of the house to pick up Christopher and head to the airport. Two o’clock couldn’t get here fast enough.   
***  
Parking was an absolute nightmare. Christopher couldn’t keep still and he was bouncing in his seat. Finally Eddie found a parking space, but he had to carry Christopher for most of the walk to the actual terminal. _Why did Buck and Maddie fly out of the biggest airport known to man?_ Eddie admonished them in his head. He’s feeling a little cranky because there’s too many people and all he wants to do is hold Buck in his arms. If they ever have to fly anywhere together, he promises himself they’ll fly out of Burbank or something. Finally, after getting lost trying to find the arrivals, Eddie sat Christopher down by one of the call boards and handed him his crutches.   
“Daddy! We can see what planes are going where and when Buck’s plane lands!” Chris looked up at the computer awestruck.   
Eddie nodded, bending down. Both of their faces were lit up by the rainbow symphony of the board's colors. “We can. See?” Eddie pointed to Buck’s flight number and the bright white letters of O’Hare’s abbreviation. “That’s Buck’s plane. The one that he’s on right now.”   
“With Aunt Maddie.”   
“With Aunt Maddie. And see this one…” To pass the time, Eddie pointed out different planes from different airports coming in, different ones going out.   
“Dad, where is this one going?” Christopher pointed out a flight that was leaving in fifteen minutes headed for Australia.   
“Australia.” Christopher gasped, looking up at him. “How do people know where to go and all of that?”   
Eddie told him everything he knew about airports, even though it wasn’t much. He leaned against the wall as Christopher continued to watch all the comings and goings. When two o’clock rolled around, Eddie patted Christopher’s shoulder. “We should probably move from here to make sure we can see Buck when he gets off his plane.”   
“Okay, Dad!” Christopher let Eddie pick him up, even though he knows Christopher can walk on his own. But the crowds inside of LAX are not kid with crutches and CP friendly.   
They made their way closer to the gate and Eddie sees the second it registers the flight coming in for landing. He tries to will his heartbeat to settle, and to keep his breathing calm. It’s been a month since he’s laid eyes on Buck that wasn’t a grainy facetime call. He can feel himself start to sweat and uses some of the breathing exercises Frank had taught him. _Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong. Buck still loves him._ The mantra plays on repeat in his head until Christopher tugs on his pant leg.   
“Dad! Dad! Look! People are starting to come off the plane.” Chris is shouting slightly, and the looks they get aren’t as uncomfortable as they could have been. He’s just excited to see his Buck again. He’s ten, what do they expect? Eddie leans down and hugs Christopher to him. It’s a way to get them both calm and to give them each a chance to ground themselves. 

Eddie stood back up, leaving one hand on his son's shoulder as more people started to walk through the terminal. It’s not hard to miss Buck. His six foot two frame towers over most of the other passengers. Those signature blond locks, sans gel today, Eddie noted, were easy to spot. He saw Buck scanning the concourse and felt the minute those blue eyes landed on him. It felt like someone had shocked him with enough electricity to stop his heart, then start it back up again. The smile spread slowly across Buck’s face, before stopping at a full on grin. Eddie had to dig his heels into the floor to not rush him. When the crowd thinned and Christopher finally spotted Buck, he took off.    
“Christopher!” But Buck had already been racing ahead, Maddie’s laughter clear, even with all the other sounds. Buck met Christopher most of the way, scooping up in his arms and holding on tightly to him. So Eddie took a second to take in his fill.    
Buck wore the jeans Eddie loved on him and was in a very familiar hoodie. And Eddie almost died at the sight of  _ DIAZ _ across Buck’s back when he spun around with Christopher in his arms. Chris was laughing and talking away, and Buck’s face looked like it could light up the whole of Los Angeles county for days. Eddie finally reached them as Maddie stepped closer to her brother. “Hey, Eddie.” She smiled and leaned in and he met her for a hug.    
“Hey. Your husband says hi. He was a little grumpy because he had to work, Evelyn didn’t sleep last night, and the coffee pot broke this morning.”    
“Oh no! Well, we’ll figure it out. I thought Chimney said Josh was coming to get me?” Maddie looked around, not finding her co-worker.    
Eddie nodded. “He’s probably trying to find parking. It was a nightmare.”    
Maddie pouted a little. “Hopefully he’s not too late. I have to get Evelyn.”    
“Aunt Maddie.” Both Maddie and Eddie looked around when Christopher called her. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked down. “What’s wrong, Bud?”    
“Can I have a hug? Dad got one.” Maddie crouched down and held her arms out, Christopher stepping into them willingly. Eddie looked around, not seeing Buck for a second.   
Buck stood back slightly, hands in his back pockets, rocking on his heels. Eddie bit his lip then stepped closer. Reaching out, his fiance pulled him in. Eddie shuddered, happy to have Buck home. They held onto each other for a moment before Eddie looked up into the face he knew and loved. They moved towards each other, lips brushing softly. He felt the hand on his back grip onto his shirt. It was coming home and heaven all at the same time.  _ I love you _ breathed into every second,  _ finally  _ punched out with every small shift of their bodies. The body needs oxygen to breathe unfortunately, so Eddie moved away reluctantly.    
“We should go pick up your bags,” Eddie whispered into the fabric of his hoodie. Buck didn’t let him pull away further.    
“In a minute. I...” His other half didn’t finish the sentence, instead, laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder.    
***

Laughter bounced off the walls of the kitchen. Spice, warmth, and happiness filled the air. Buck was leaning back against the counter, his favorite non-alcoholic beer in hand as he laughed at the pillbug incident that happened at school from a few days ago that Christopher was recounting. Eddie sat at the table, chin in hand watching the scene before him. He missed this. Missed it with everything in him. He picked up his phone and started snapping pictures. 

Buck looked over and smiled. “You don’t need pictures to hold a memory, Eds.”    
Eddie smiled back before setting down his phone. “No, not really, but I wanted this one.” Rising, he crossed over to where Buck stood and pulled him in and kissed him.    
“Daddy!” Christopher squealed, making him and Buck break about. “How is Buck supposed to cook if you keep kissing him?”    
Buck just grinned and turned to stir the food in the skillet. “I see you didn’t feed our son while I was gone.”    
Eddie rolled his eyes. “I most certainly did feed him, thank you. He just doesn’t like the processed food I actually know how to cook. And I made my chicken casserole at least twice.”    
“I’m so getting you cooking classes for Christmas.” Buck shook his head and reached behind Eddie for the lid, placing it on top of the skillet, then lowering the flame.    
“I’m helpless in the kitchen. That’s why I have you.” Eddie poked him in the chest and Buck just nodded.    
“And here I thought it was because you loved me.”    
“That comes second to your cooking skills, Buckley.” Eddie grinned then stepped away when Buck narrowed his eyes at him.    
“Just for that, you’re not getting your gifts until later. My Superman on the other hand,” Buck placed his beer on the counter and walked around it, plucking Christopher off the stool, much to his son's delight. “Is getting his gifts now. And if I give him candy, you have no one, but to blame but yourself!”    
“Buck!” Christopher shouted as Buck walked down the hall, Christopher slug over his shoulder in half of a fireman’s carry.    
After showing Christopher all the gifts he had and giving him his own, the three of them sat at the kitchen table, eating the one pot pasta Buck had made. Christopher was trying his best not to get his new shirt dirty. It was obviously from the Hershey store since it was candy themed. But it stated proudly  _ ‘We are family _ ’ In Reese’s orange and brown with three Reese’s cups on it. Eddie knew he’d have to find better hiding spots for all the chocolate and junk food Buck brought back with him. But he didn’t care in the slightest.    
When they were done eating, and the dishes were done, Buck said he was going to go out for a bit.    
“What? Why?” Christopher wanted to know.    
“I have gifts for everyone else, I want to give to them.”    
“Can’t you give them to people when you go back to work?” Christopher was not happy Buck wanted to go and visit those he hadn’t seen in a month.    
Buck frowned and Eddie watched from where he stood leaning against the fridge. “Of course I could. What’s a matter, Buddy?”    
“You just got home! I don’t want you to go away again.”    
Buck glanced over his shoulder, but Eddie knew Buck would have to handle this one. Twice, his son had to watch the most important people in his life walk out of the door. His mother never came back, but Buck did. Buck was going to have to handle this one. Eddie couldn’t do it again.    
“Hey,” Buck bent down so he was eye level with Christopher. “I’m only going to drop off gifts, but if you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”    
“I want you to stay with us.” Christopher pouted.    
“Alright.” Buck gave in. He pulled Christopher into a hug, then lifted him out of the chair.    
“How about we go play some games in the backyard?” Eddie pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.    
“Yes!”    
The three of them headed out back and Buck started running around in a circle, making Christopher laugh. It was easily one of the best sounds in the world for Eddie.    
They played for a while before going inside, and settling on the couch. Buck was wedged between them. Chris glued to his side, and Eddie hooked his ankle around Buck’s, and tossed his arm around the younger man’s waist pinning him down to the couch.    
The television was playing something, and Eddie didn’t care about what was on the screen. He had his man back in his arms. When Buck went to move, both Eddie and Christopher made twin noises of protest. 

“I’m only going to get the snacks I bought for movie night. I’ll be right back.” Buck managed to untangle himself, then got up. Eddie wanted to jump up and cling to him, but he wasn’t a teenager. He had to remember that.    
Buck returned and held a small bag that read _ HERSHEY _ on it and a bag of popcorn. He sat the popcorn down, then reached into the bag. “Open these carefully. There’s a message in them.”    
He presented both Eddie and Christopher with their own chocolate bars. Eddie stared down at the words on the wrapper. He called Buck Evan in private moments, when both of them needed something closer than a nickname. And he’d started every one of his letters this last month, with  _ Dear Evan _ because that was the man behind everything his boyfriend was. Buck ended his letters with  _ Your Evan _ . It was something special.    
Christopher was excited, that much he could tell. When he looked over, Chris was waving the rainbow colored wrapper around. “Dad! Look! Buck thinks I’m the best kid in the world.”    
Eddie nodded. “He’s not wrong. And you can have a bite, the rest will have to wait til tomorrow.”    
Chris pouted for a second. “Okay. Thank you, Buck.” Chris leaned over and gave Buck a hug.    
“You’re welcome, Kiddo.” Buck hugged him back, then hauled him up to sit in his lap.    
***    
Christopher wanted Buck to tuck him in, so Eddie headed down to their bedroom. Buck’s hoodie was laying where he left it this morning. Picking it up, he placed it into the hamper, then folded back the blankets. Turning towards the dresser, he grabbed some clothes to change into after his shower. Stepping into the bathroom, he set the water and undressed. Stepping under the spray, he let the water splash over his shoulder, smoothing out the tension that had been riding between them for the last little bit. His happiness wasn’t dependent on Buck alone, he knew that. Sometimes it was just hard to deal with actually being happy, and letting himself be. The shocking reminder of Christopher not wanting someone else he loved to step out of the door, wasn’t a pleasant memory to drag up. He wanted to not have worries, to be carefree, but when you had PTSD and Depression, well, happiness only came in snatches.    
Reaching up, he grabbed the washcloth he’d used this morning, knowing Buck probably wouldn’t be joining him tonight. Understandable. There was more than just his feelings of  _ want _ and  _ need _ to deal with. He went to grab for his soap, when a hand grabbed his. Slowly, Eddie opened his eyes to find Buck looking back at him.    
“Want company?”    
“Always do. Christopher went to sleep?”    
Buck slowly undressed, his eyes roaming Eddie’s body and Eddie’s doing the same in turn as they spoke.    
“Yep. But he did manage to talk me into three chapters. I think reading the entire book at once one night might make up for me leaving.”    
Eddie shrugged. “He knows why you had to leave, he’s just really happy to have you home.”    
Buck stepped into the shower, Eddie stepping slightly to the side. “And you?” Buck asked him as he let the water move over him.    
“I’m happy you’re home, too.” Eddie leaned in and kissed Buck, really kissed him, for the first time in a month.    
Soon, hands roamed over wet flesh, their bodies moving closer together. Eddie pulled away first to press soft chaste kisses to Buck’s cheeks, his birthmark. Buck’s hands squeezed Eddie’s biceps, moving down, massaging out the tension that didn’t need to be there now that Buck was home. Eddie landed kisses wherever he could reach as their limbs became a tangled mess.    
They finished up their shower, somehow managing not to fall or injure themselves, a plus in Eddie’s opinion, before exiting the shower and toweling off before dressing for bed.    
Wordlessly, they crawled into bed together. Buck’s arm laid across Eddie’s waist, as Eddie traced the tattoos on Buck’s chest.    
Buck was back home and everything would be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. There might be one or two extra fics planned but since Reb is a teacher, it's gonna be a little hard for her to continue on this journey with me. But we've reached the end! Thank you all for joining us on this journey of ours. We appreciate all the love! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I can be found @Kitkat0723 On tumblr and she's @medi-Shanachie 
> 
> Have fun and stay safe!


End file.
